dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Agents
| Clip Size=10 | Firing Period=3.2s | Reloading Period=1.0s | Melee Damage=6/12 (Crit) | Price=Unlocked by purchasing the Agents Pack for 250 money | Bus Level=Any }}Agents are two members of a secret organization. They are both armed with suppressed pistols and knives and are both dressed in dark blue suits, dark grey suit vests, gray shirts, and dark blue ties. The first agent is a white man wearing an FDD cap and the second agent is a black man with an afro and a mustache. They are a support unit, meaning that they provide assistance to their teammates with special abilities and/or by dealing extra damage. Agents are a great option for aiding in the completion of a majority of regular and challenge missions, especially ones that have lots of zombies on the battlefield from the beginning since they can efficiently clear out the way to the barricade for melee units. This stems from their perks as they're meant to be sent out first and pick off any enemies they encounter before other units are sent out, granting players an advantage at the start of a mission. They mostly target one enemy at a time, subsequently dealing double the damage as a result. They both try to always stay close to each other, which often helps maximize their DPS and killing potential. When they manage to get separated though, they act just like other pistol-wielding ranged units. Agents possess several unique perks, however, most of them do not carry any advantageous significance other than the first time they are sent. The unit prepare perk only serves a purpose at the very beginning of the mission where it has any effect. The silence perk is meant to not draw the attention of any zombies currently idle on the battlefield. After sending out Agents, these perks do not benefit Agents in any way once the zombies have either been killed or alerted. Despite this, Agents is still a very powerful support unit throughout the entire mission and not just the beginning of it. Thanks to their double unit perk, players get twice the firepower and twice the amount of meat shields every time they're ready, which is only further complemented by their low courage cost. They also fire their weapons relatively fast and have very quick reloads. In missions with very strong enemies and/or a high number of them, bringing them along with other ranged units is highly recommended as there will always be an extra unit to provide just the extra bit of damage to total units' DPS. Sending out any other unit, using most rage abilities, or letting Bill fire his rifle will alert the zombies. The silence perk obviously does not work against marauders. In League, Agents benefit from being two units in one, making them a great addition to teams lacking in ranged damage or total health pool. Their low courage cost also allows for more freedom in team compositions. Their combined damage can make them devastating for killing advancing enemy melee units and chipping away the health of those with bullet resistance so long as they are protected from harm as well. Sadly, they are still very weak by themselves and lack resistances, and can easily be killed from long distances or by stray bullets. Their habit of sticking close together can also be a downside as they are susceptible to being killed at the same time by certain attacks such as Grenader's grenade, Mechanic's additional damage attack, and Carol's lightning-fast attack. Pros * Low courage cost. * Instantly prepared at the beginning of a mission. * Avoids alerting stationary zombies while on the battlefield. * Sends out two units at once. Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * Long preparation time. * Low base health. * Slow. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Tipsy upon death(s). Trivia * Agents' original concept was made by KTPlay user FlameThrowerFIM. In the unit's original concept, there was only one unit to exit the bus, the 1st Agent, just like all the other units in the game. He was made as a stealthier alternative to Pepper. ** He had two unique perks. The first was called Silenced Shots, which is used in-game and functioning exactly as it was described: not alerting any idle zombies only when he was sent. The second was described as reducing Agent's normal cooldown to 13 seconds for the first time you send the unit out. This was eventually reworked in the game to simply make the pair available right at the start, dubbed as Decreased Starting Recharge. He was given a new perk, which added the inclusion of the second agent every time he was sent out, once he was made available in-game. *** Originally, he was supposed to cost 30 courage and have a movement speed of 12 before being changed to 20 and 8 respectively. His regular preparation time was also increased to 45 seconds from the original 30 seconds. **** In the first draft of the unit concept, he was originally labeled as an FBI agent who was assigned to investigate the importation of drugs from the Mexican Mafia. He also had a different look, showing his hair and not wearing a hat, unlike in the final game. These traits, curiously, would later be adopted by his second partner. ***** Agents were supposed to be a purchasable unit, like Carol and Light Soldier, two other community-created units, instead of having to be bought in a unit pack. * There are several possible references related to Agents: **The second agent's appearance seems to be inspired by Jules Winnfield from the movie "Pulp Fiction". It's possible that the whole pair is a reference to the partnership between Jules and Vincent Vega from the movie. **Another possibility is that they reference Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh from the Lethal Weapon franchise. The only difference is that Roger has much shorter hair than the second agent does in-game. **Agents could also be a reference to Agents J and K from the Men in Black franchise. This is further elaborated by the fact that very little information is known about their respective organizations apart from their goal of protecting their worlds from outside threats. Although each pair fights different enemies (hostile aliens and zombies respectively), there is speculation that the zombie outbreak was caused by something alien in nature as demonstrated by the existence of alien-like infected, floating blue goo, and otherworldly machines, further solidifying the reference. * There is an existing, nonpartisan research, policy institute website called FDD. This organization by definition can't have any law enforcement agents in real life, however. ** It's likely that the FDD organization that Agents' are a part of is simply an original in-universe organization, much like Internal Forces or the Toxic Lab Military Forces. * Agents possess the most amount of unique perks for a single unit in the entire game, for a total of three. Category:Units Category:Support Category:Exclusive Category:Community-Created Units